


The OT12 Group Chat

by eightredstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, If you easily get offended don't read it, M/M, Movie References, OT12 - Freeform, Offensive Jokes, curse words, i'm so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: Baekhyun starts a new group chat. Stupidity ensues.





	1. We Were One. Until Three Left.

**Author's Note:**

> usernames (by age):
> 
> ninetynine - XIUMIN  
> blowitlikefLUte - LU HAN  
> wuyifun - YI FAN  
> myoneleader - SUHO  
> xingxing - LAY  
> byunbuns - BAEKHYUN  
> chenchendae - CHEN  
> pcwhy - CHANYEOL  
> ihateidiots - D.O.  
> taotao - ZITAO  
> dancingmachine - KAI  
> bigbaby - SEHUN

Group chat: The Losers ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 **byunbuns:** so  
**byunbuns:** i was thinking  
**bigbaby:** you can think?  
**byunbuns:** stfu asswipe  
**bigbaby:** since we're nearing half a decade  
**ihateidiots:** jesus just say five years  
**byunbuns:** there's no fun in that soo  
**ihateidiots:** wtv i hope you burn  
**byunbuns:** ilu  
**byunbuns:** anyway........  
**byunbuns:** i want to make another group chat...  
**chenchendae:** what's the point we alr have this one.  
**byunbuns:** ik! ik! Just lemme finish  
**pcwhy:** That's What He Said  
**ihateidiots:** /rolls eyes  
**byunbuns:** let's make another grp chat but...  
**byunbuns:** with...  
**bigbaby:** the fuck just say it  
**myoneleader:** sehun, language.  
**byunbuns:** ...wyf, lh, and hzt

myoneleader leaves chatroom  
byunbuns adds myoneleader

 **byunbuns:** mom is #TRIGGEREDT  
**myoneleader:** i accidentally pressed leave. why would you assume  
**byunbuns:** excuses.  
**byunbuns:** i think its abt damn time we reconnect with the others, dont you think?  
**byunbuns:** AND IK THAT SOME OF YOU *COUGHS HYUNGLINE* are in contact with the two oldest tr8rs  
**chenchendae:** stop calling them that... we talked abt this.  
**byunbuns:** remember how we decided we wanted to Forgive and Love each other more... well I think we need to do something abt it. Like it shouldn't just be limited to just us 9. Let's extend our hearts to the other three.  
**byunbuns:** whaddya guys think  
**byunbuns:** /elbows ninetynine myoneleader and xingxing  
**dancingmachine:** yeah sure wtv  
**byunbuns:** this is why youre my fave jongin  
**bigbaby:** ew  
**byunbuns:** ew to what sehun?  
**bigbaby:** u and jongin  
**byunbuns:** youre just jealous he's my fave 94 liner  
**chenchendae:** i actually dont mind like i forgave them in my heart  
**byunbuns:** tq jd  
**ihateidiots:** k  
**pcwhy:** why not. I dont see whats wrong. Not like sm is tracking our phones  
**ninetynine:** uhm  
**ninetynine:** fine... i guess  
**xingxing:** tell me when to add em  
**byunbuns:** im crying happy tears  
**bigbaby:** no youre not liar  
**byunbuns:** just answer my gd question  
**bigbaby:** yeah im game didnt u hear what i told u (a/n sebaek are in the same room)  
**myoneleader:** sighs...  
**byunbuns:** i knew you would ruin everything @myoneleader  
**myoneleader:** idk its just that...  
**byunbuns:** what? I know youre in contact with our father.  
**ihateidiots:** once again theyre not our parents  
**byunbuns:** to me they are ok  
**byunbuns:** but junmyeon, pls i know u and kris are still talking ok.  
**myoneleader:** i wont deny that but we have small talk only. Still awkward yknow.  
**byunbuns:** youre outnumbered.  
**myoneleader:** sighs again.  
**byunbuns:** we know u still love him  
**myoneleader:** ...  
**byunbuns:** i take that as a yes.

Byunbuns created We Were One. Until Three Left. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

byunbuns added myoneleader, ninetynine, xingxing, chenchendae, pcwhy, ihateidiots, dancingmachine, bigbaby

 **byunbuns:** xingie pls do the honors

xingxing added wuyifun and blowitlikefLUte

 **chenchendae:** ew why is luhan's username... that  
**blowitlikefLUte:** hello to you to chenchen  
**blowitlikefLUte:** i missed you guise. Except you umin i still talk to you  
**byunbuns:** where the fuck is taotao  
**byunbuns:** do you chineses have his number  
**ihateidiots:** racist  
**blowitlikefLUte:** hi sooooo  
**blowitlikefLUte:** hold on i'll get in touch with a friend of his.  
**ihateidiots:** hi luhan. Hi other wu.  
**wuyifun:** why am i the other wu. Is there another one? I dont understand. Im the wuriginal.  
**pcwhy:** yuck dad's making dad jokes.  
**bigbaby:** duh im the only wu now.  
**wuyifun:** hi sehun and chanyeol and kyungsoo and others...  
**wuyifun:** hi junmyeon  
**chenchendae:** wow you greet us as others but if its junmyeon He's Special  
**myoneleader:** jongdae.  
**myoneleader:** hey fan.

blowitlikefLUte added taotao

 **dancingmachine:** hi everyone finally!  
**ninetynine:** hello hello  
**blowitlikefLUte:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhh yaaay  
**taotao:** EVERYOOOOOONE  
**byunbuns:** well first of all  
**byunbuns:** <http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/058/805/2ba.jpg>  
**ihateidiots:** /s classy.

wuyifun, blowitlikefLUte, and taotao left the group chat  
byunbuns added wuyifun, blowitlikefLUte, and taotao

 **wuyifun:** u invite us and call us tr8rs /slow clap baek  
**myoneleader:** haha star wars reference  
**pcwhy:** nerd  
**myoneleader:** ...  
**byunbuns:** just wanted to say yay im happy we're all tgt again!!!  
**byunbuns:** we're nearing 5 years  
**byunbuns:** well... only 9 of us but STILL!!!  
**byunbuns:** how have you guys been?  
**bigbaby:** gay  
**byunbuns:** pls we alr know that  
**xingxing:** shoooowtime  
**byunbuns:** uh lay?  
**xingxing:** sorry just remembered The Good Ol' Days  
**wuyifun:** im wu yi fine.

ihateidiots left the group chat  
byunbuns added ihateidiots

 **byunbuns:** you stay the fuck right here soo you're never leaving me.  
**ihateidiots:** creepy.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** im super stoked we're all tgt  
**taotao:** yaaay me too  
**byunbuns:** i cant believe that even if sm cant put us in the same room tgt we can still be ONE in a chat room :') im so emo  
**pcwhy:** WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
**chenchendae:** CANT WAKE UP  
**byunbuns:** dis me now -- > <http://content.hollywire.com/sites/default/files/giphy-5.gif>  
**pcwhy:** mean girls is always relevant  
**myoneleader:** lets watch that tgt  
**pcwhy:** how bout no  
**wuyifun:** you still let them talk to you like this @junmyeon  
**pcwhy:** lol dad chill it was just a joke  
**wuyifun:** btw love ur dp @junmyeon  
**bigbaby:** i think im gonna puke  
**taotao:** dp? Double penetration  
**ihateidiots:** sweet baby jesus.  
**myoneleader:** tao... yifan meant my profile photo :(  
**byunbuns:** HAHAHAHAHAHA ZITAO NEVER CHANGE.


	2. Fuck Marry Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun initiates Fuck, Marry, and Kill, people block each other. People leave, but they come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to two of my friends who helped out in deciding the FMK choices for some members <3

**byunbuns:** Let's! Play! A! Game!

ihateidiots blocked byunbuns

 **byunbuns:** NOOOOOOO SOOOOO I BEG YOU PLS DONT BLOCK ME I LOVE YOU

 **taotao:** haha i missed kyungsoo so much  
**ihateidiots:** aw. i missed you too.  
**byunbuns:** pls soo dont block me :c dont make me sad  
**chenchendae:** what game did you have in mind?  
**dancingmachine:** is it just me or is baekhyun knocking on our door asking for kyungsoo's forgiveness?  
**taotao:** someone record this pls  
**chenchendae:** done and done.

 **myoneleader:** kyungsoo, pls forgive him alr. You know he wont stop.  
**ihateidiots:** god. Fine.

ihateidiots unblocked byunbuns

 **byunbuns:** i owe u @myeonleader ♡♡♡  
**myoneleader:** you always owe me  
**byunbuns:** BUT!!! seriously guys let's play  
**byunbuns:** just this once!!!  
**ninetynine:** (y)  
**xingxing:** call  
**myoneleader:** so long it doesnt involve criminal activities  
**pcwhy:** im always game  
**chenchendae:** aight  
**wuyifun:** im in  
**byunbuns:** where, exactly? : > @wuyifun  
**bigbaby:** gross. i'm game.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** me too  
**taotao:** me three  
**dancingmachine:** me me me  
**ihateidiots:** i'll just spectate. Move along.  
**byunbuns:** fine :c  
**byunbuns:** OK!!! Let! Us! Play! FMK.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** this gon be good  
**xingxing:** FMK?  
**byunbuns:** my dearest yixing, it's Fuck Marry Kill.  
**byunbuns:** basically we ask each other three people who to fuck marry and kill.  
**byunbuns:** example. Someone gave me: chanyeol, yixing, and kyungsoo.  
**pcwhy:** pls dont kill me  
**byunbuns:** i'll go fuck yixing  
**xingxing:** ooooh and then?  
**byunbuns:** marry kyungsoo  
**ihateidiots:** i'll divorce you the second you say i do  
**pcwhy:** DAMMIT WHY DID YOU KILL ME!?!?!?!  
**chenchendae:** chuckles  
**pcwhy:** BITCH IM GOING TO KILL YOU.  
**byunbuns:** ITS AN EXAMPLE YEOL JFC.  
**byunbuns:** but yeah that's how the game works for you virgins  
**byunbuns:** now let's begin  
**byunbuns:** okay i'll choose our fave galaxy bro, yifan.  
**wuyifun:** why me?!?!?!  
**byunbuns:** im going by jersey number ;)  
**wuyifun:** dammit! fine.  
**byunbuns:** k. FMK.  
**byunbuns:** kshin  
**blowitlikefLUte:** HOLY SHIT HAHAHAHAHA  
**blowitlikefLUte:** jsbwejrbwjwubwwh  
**blowitlikefLUte:** DAMN BAEKHYUN AJABEBHWB  
**blowitlikefLUte:** ok sorry baek pls continue  
**byunbuns:** kshin. vin diesel.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** aebehwuJ GOD YOURE KILLING ME.  
**taotao:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA  
**pcwhy:** im hearing jongdae's guffaws from here oh god  
**byunbuns:** kshin. Vin diesel. Kim Junmyeon.  
**myoneleader:** why did you include me?  
**blowitlikefLUte:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**byunbuns:** decide, benben.  
**wuyifun:** holy shit u still remember that  
**byunbuns:** /eerily whispers/ I REMEMBER EVERYTHING  
**ninetynine:** You literally just forgot it was your turn to wash dishes today.  
**wuyifun:** fine. I'll choose.  
**wuyifun:** hmmm. Fuck? Hmmm.  
**wuyifun:** sighs. The better choice is kshin.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** THIS IS GOLD.  
**wuyifun:** Kill.  
**wuyifun:** Kill.  
**wuyifun:** Kill Vin Diesel  
**chenchendae:** or he kills you whichever comes first  
**wuyifun:** Marry Junmyeon of course.  
**bigbaby:** gross get a room  
**byunbuns:** TRUE LOVE STILL EXISTS MY HEART MY SOUL IS REJUVENATED IS CLEANSED THANK YOU JESUS  
**myoneleader:** but what if I dont want to marry you?  
**xingxing:** OHHHHH  
**blowitlikefLUte:** OHHHHH  
**ninetynine:** OHHHHH  
**chenchendae:** OHHHHH  
**pcwhy:** OHHHHH  
**wuyifun:** pls dont break my heart :(  
**myoneleader:** you broke mine  
**bigbaby:** stop it with the drama junmyeon we know you still love him  
**wuyifun:** i still love you :(  
**myoneleader:** :(  
**myoneleader:** btw i had this screencapped and shown to kshin  
**myoneleader:** he's going to court to file a restraining order.  
**wuyifun:** so long as its not you im good  
**myoneleader:** fan.........  
**byunbuns:** okay this is turning into a sobfest.  
**byunbuns:** ok yifun your turn to ask someone  
**wuyifun:** oh i alr know who  
**byunbuns:** k. chill.  
**wuyifun:** /cracks fingers.  
**wuyifun:** junmyeon

myoneleader left the chatroom

 **wuyifun:** the fuck  
**wuyifun:** jun pls i love you pls dont leave

byunbuns added myeonleader to the chatroom

 **byunbuns:** dont divorce anymore i kenat take it anymore i dont want to spend two christmases in a broken home  
**myoneleader:** now you know what it feels like, fan  
**wuyifun:** like what?  
**myoneleader:** when someone leaves you.  
**xingxing:** OHHHHH  
**blowitlikefLUte:** OHHHHH  
**ninetynine:** OHHHHH  
**dancingmachine:** OHHHH  
**wuyifun:** ok jun. FMK  
**wuyifun:** Kris Wu  
**wuyifun:** Li Jiaheng  
**taotao:** i think i know where this is going  
**bigbaby:** me too i wanna leave but i have no choice  
**taotao:** ikr  
**wuyifun:** Wu Yifan.  
**myoneleader:** ...  
**myoneleader:** seriously?  
**myoneleader:** that's all of you.  
**wuyifun:** yes all of me.  
**chenchendae:** all your perfect imperfections  
**ihateidiots:** dae, dont  
**chenchendae:** ok :c  
**blowitlikefLUte:** at least you get a chance to kill him, junmyeon.  
**myoneleader:** :(  
**myoneleader:** i dont wanna be a murderer :(  
**myoneleader:** sighs  
**myoneleader:** fuck kris wu. because seriously fuck him not in a sexual way.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** ngl i love vindictive junmyeon

wuyifun kicks blowitlikefLUte from the chatroom

xingxing added blowitlikefLUte

 **blowitlikefLUte:** the fuck fan  
**wuyifun:** you deserved it  
**myoneleader:** let me continue pls  
**blowitlikefLUte:** sorry junnieeee  
**myoneleader:** Marry Li Jiaheng. For no apparent reason  
**myoneleader:** and kill wu yifan because he's dead to me  
**xingxing:** Clear Winner of this game is Kim Junmyeon!!!  
**wuyifun:** harsh, jun.  
**myoneleader:** wasn't me who decided to put all their three names for fmk.  
**pcwhy:** your turn jun.  
**myoneleader:** hmmmmm. Lu hab  
**myoneleader:** luhan* sorry  
**taotao:** it made me laugh so hard im so dorty  
**blowitlikefLUte:** dorty

blowitlikefLUte changed this chatroom's name to: Dorty

 **myoneleader:** k let's continue.  
**myoneleader:** uhm i just chose luhan idk who else to pick aside from minseok  
**ninetynine:** why  
**xingxing:** i have a brilliant name to put in the goblet of fire  
**pcwhy:** huh this isnt hogwarts  
**xingxing:** just play along  
**xingxing:** LAUGHING OUT LOUD  
**ninetynine:** yixing your laugh is scary as hell. Tone down the neighbors could report us again  
**xingxing:** sorry. hahahahaha. It's too funny.  
**myoneleader:** you havent said anything yet  
**xingxing:** i know.  
**xingxing:** ok. Matt damon  
**blowitlikefLUte:** the fucking fuck  
**wuyifun:** you are a genius zhang yixing  
**xingxing:** ikr.  
**taotao:** k one more  
**dancingmachine:** for the fun of it. Sehun  
**bigbaby:** EW JESUS. NO.  
**bigbaby:** FROM NOW ON IM THE ONLY 94 LINER IN THE GROUP.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** oh good god.  
**myoneleader:** so...  
**myoneleader:** minseok, matt damon, and sehun?  
**blowitlikefLUte:** /pinches the bridge of nose  
**blowitlikefLUte:** fuck matt damon  
**dancingmachine:** he's married  
**xingxing:** [BREAKING NEWS. Chinese Actor and Singer Lu Han has an affair with Hollywood Actor Matt Damon]  
**blowitlikefLUte:** see how that doesnt sound bad?  
**blowitlikefLUte:** i got to fuck a hollywood actor  
**taotao:** in ur dreams  
**blowitlikefLUte:** for-tao.png (a/n: tao derp)

taotao blocked blowitlikefLUte

 **blowitlikefLUte:** i love the chatroom much better anyway.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** marry minseok, duh.  
**ninetynine:** bro  
**blowitlikefLUte:** bro  
**bigbaby:** wow thanks luhan  
**bigbaby:** thanks for killing me  
**bigbaby:** you chose fame over friendship  
**bigbaby:** thanks so much

bigbaby blocked blowitlikefLUte

 **blowitlikefLUte:** 2 blocks in one day. I am Winning in Life!

 

taotao and bigbaby unblocked blowitlikefLUte

 **blowitlikefLUte:** you talked to them didn't you? @myoneleader  
**myoneleader:** yeah  
**xingxing:** /yawns  
**taotao:** im tired too.  
**byunbuns:** you party poopers.  
**chenchendae:** its literally 4 am.  
**ihateidiots:** jongin just fell asleep  
**byunbuns:** one more pls :(  
**byunbuns:** who's still awake  
**ninetynine:** abt to sleep baek night  
**myoneleader:** yeah me too  
**bigbaby:** not me  
**byunbuns:** hohoho not so fast our youngest.  
**bigbaby:** dammit  
**byunbuns:** ok fmk  
**bigbaby:** no one else is here but you and me  
**ihateidiots:** i am but i chose to ignore baekhyun  
**taotao:** still awake eyes are failing me  
**pcwhy:** still up  
**byunbuns:** ok for this round  
**byunbuns:** junmyeon. Lee donghae. Choi jiwoo.  
**wuyifun:** HOW FUCKING DARE  
**wuyifun:** why did you put junmyeon's name there?  
**pcwhy:** did-you-put-your-name-in-the-goblet-of-fire.gif  
**wuyifun:** if u fuck marry or kill junmyeon istg  
**byunbuns:** d00d its just a game  
**bigbaby:** easy. Fuck donghae.  
**pcwhy:** what an interesting pair.  
**bigbaby:** i wanna marry junmyeon, but he's married to yifan  
**wuyifun:** good boi  
**bigbaby:** BUUUUUT  
**wuyifun:** bitch if you dare  
**bigbaby:** i wanna marry choi jiwoo noona  
**wuyifun:** im gonna strangle the fuck out of you.  
**bigbaby:** sorry @myoneleader. I never intended to kill you.  
**myoneleader:** im moving out of our room  
**bigbaby:** liar you said you were asleep.  
**bigbaby:** ok gnight xoxo  
**pcwhy:** bye  
**byunbuns:** :(  
**wuyifun:** istg sehun im gonna find you and i will kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chaos and Randomness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pokemon Go was just recently rolled out to South Korea so yeah, there's some references there  
> * Fandango reference: https://www.instagram.com/p/BPeExrLFlKd/  
> * According to Naver, Triple X and The G re at Wa ll will be released in South Korea in the first week of February.

**taotao:** ahhh junmyeoooon  
**taotao:** i finally watched ep 1 of star in the universe  
**taotao:** you were so good in it  
**byunbuns:** he barely appeared taotao :(  
**taotao:** yeah but still!  
**taotao:** i gotta watch everything soon  
**chenchendae:** you did so well, junmyeon!  
**chenchendae:** i say this for the 13281923rd time  
**blowitlikefLUte:** i'll watch it real soon  
**byunbuns:** just bc you were in a movie with matt damon you get to act like this to junmyeon  
**wuyifun:** ha! i watched it :p  
**wuyifun:** all of it.  
**pcwhy:** of course. He's your man you support him  
**byunbuns:** lol  
**byunbuns:** what's junmyeon doing why is he not replying?  
**bigbaby:** trying to check if he can catch more pokemon inside the dorm.  
**bigbaby:** he has a lure module  
**pcwhy:** oooh brb  
**xingxing:** lol the lure is almost done bro.  
**pcwhy:** dammit why didnt you say anything :(  
**xingxing:** :p  
**pcwhy:** i trusted you!!  
**ihateidiots:** what a drama queen  
**pcwhy:** soo :(  
**byunbuns:** speaking of members on movie or tv im so happy for our jongin he has a new drama  
**byunbuns:** act well ♡♡♡  
**dancingmachine:** thanks!!!  
**pcwhy:** what's with the hearts?  
**byunbuns:** none of your business.  
**byunbuns:** sehun's projects are gonna be out soon. We'll finally get to watch triple x and the great wall.  
**byunbuns:** i feel like a proud mom  
**pcwhy:** you're forgetting someone  
**byunbuns:** oh soo! Ofc!!!  
**chenchendae:** hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
**pcwhy:** shuttup jongdae  
**chenchendae:** you forgot yeol, baek  
**byunbuns:** oh right him  
**byunbuns:** also chanyeol yay!  
**pcwhy:** wtv.  
**byunbuns:** hehehe just messing with you  
**bigbaby:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**pcwhy:** lol why hun  
**bigbaby:** junmyeon is so sad he has no more lure modules  
**myoneleader:** i was so close to evolving my eevee :( i wont be able to get them after a while  
**pcwhy:** awww  
**wuyifun:** i will get that for you, jun  
**chenchendae:** COUGHS whipped COUGHS  
**myoneleader:** i appreciate the help fan, thanks!  
**byunbuns:** CAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL  
**chenchendae:** THE LOOOOOOVE TOOONIIIIGHT  
**myoneleader:** thanks for watching taotao!  
**myoneleader:** yes i feel happy for everyone also hehe  
**wuyifun:** will you watch triple x  
**myoneleader:** i'll think about it.  
**bigbaby:** SORRY JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING HAHAHAHA  
**myoneleader:** sehun no  
**bigbaby:** IT'S HILARIOUS I WOULD BE DEPRIVING EVERYONE IF I DIDNT SHARE THIS  
**myoneleader:** oh sehun  
**bigbaby:** remember when yifan posted the fandango code to get tickets for the movie?  
**byunbuns:** wat  
**pcwhy:** wat  
**bigbaby:** you uncultured swines  
**wuyifun:** wow guys thanks for being updated with my life.  
**byunbuns:** i choose to follow who i want you cant tell me who i can and cant do  
**ihateidiots:** jesus, baek.  
**pcwhy:** well sehun what is it?  
**bigbaby:** junmyeon sobbed when i showed it to him  
**bigbaby:** he was in LA a week before and wished he got free tickets  
**bigbaby:** im so sorry.  
**bigbaby:** he still does care for yifan  
**bigbaby:** he's so cute  
**myoneleader:** sehun : <

myoneleader kicked bigbaby out of the chatroom

 **xingxing:** WHOAAAAA  
**blowitlikefLUte:** WHOAAAAA  
**pcwhy:** WHOAAAAA  
**ninetynine:** WHOAAAAA

byunbuns added bigbaby to the chatroom

 **bigbaby:** im so sorry junmyeon  
**bigbaby:** pls dont lock me out of our room tonight  
**bigbaby:** sarreh  
**wuyifun:** you're gonna get a scolding young man  
**bigbaby:** lol yifan no.  
**wuyifun:** you lil shit  
**byunbuns:** hey hey stop it.  
**myoneleader:** guys just. This is not the place.  
**bigbaby:** sorry junmyeon :(  
**wuyifun:** sorry babe  
**wuyifun:** i mean jun  
**byunbuns:** the babe  
**byunbuns:** OMG!!!  
**pcwhy:** you guys are so cheesy  
**myoneleader:** i forgive you both.  
**byunbuns:** let's spread The Love here ok no fighting. I cant deal with that shit anymore :(  
**byunbuns:** i love everyone ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
**myoneleader:** /hugs  
**pcwhy:** heart heart  
**taotao:** love love  
**ihateidiots:** yknow we could just actually stand the fuck up and say that to each other's faces than in here.

A few minutes later...

 **ihateidiots:** ok i regret everything. Baek just hugged and kissed and confessed his love to me.


	4. Love Our Leader Day [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets a taste of his own medicine. And Junmyeon gets a well deserved: Love Our Leader Day... even for a moment.

**wuyifun:** <https://68.media.tumblr.com/b531c10a4acff6d78bcbd9064e47be5c/tumblr_okusxrAAfG1rc643lo1_540.jpg> wish you were here, babe  
**wuyifun:** HOLY SHIT  
**wuyifun:** oK i didnt mean to send it here  
**wuyifun:** christ i was supposed to send it to junmyeon  
**byunbuns:** at least you aint naked  
**byunbuns:** unless you are then shame on you!!!  
**bigbaby:** not again  
**byunbuns:** what do you mean not again?  
**byunbuns:** spill.  
**bigbaby:** they always sext.  
**byunbuns:** fuck!!!  
**myoneleader:** not true!  
**myoneleader:** ow! Sehun why did you kick me?  
**wuyifun:** how dare you hurt your father  
**bigbaby:** /rubs temples. /counts to 10  
**bigbaby:** ive been sent an accidental sext before.  
**bigbaby:** from junmyeon  
**bigbaby:** ok baek stop knocking on our door.  
**myoneleader:** baekhyun. Dont.  
**chenchendae:** not surprised. But ew.  
**pcwhy:** i want to see but i dont  
**blowitlikefLUte:** trust me, yeol. You dont wanna. You'll need 10 bottles of bleach.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** t(h)rust in me.  
**chenchendae:** yuck.  
**pcwhy:** flattered, luhan. Really. I am. But someone's gonna be jelly if you know what i mean.  
**ninetynine:** im not jelly.  
**bigbaby:** i love exposing Our Favorite Couple, but I know my limits.  
**byunbuns:** how dare you deprive me of this  
**bigbaby:** boi, i cant trust you with this shit.  
**byunbuns:** please :(  
**byunbuns:** /pouts  
**bigbaby:** do you realize how perverted you sound  
**bigbaby:** i may tease junmyeon but i will protect our leader  
**myoneleader:** aw sehun  
**wuyifun:** THAT'S MY SON  
**pcwhy:** thats-my-son-thats-my-boy.gif  
**taotao:** that's it!  
**taotao:** im invoking a Love Our Leader Day.  
**byunbuns:** boi he aint your leader anymore

taotao kicked byunbuns out of the chatroom

 **taotao:** let's stop teasing our Junmyeon please. :(  
**taotao:** im sure he's had enuff your shit  
**myoneleader:** tao i do appreciate this  
**myoneleader:** i love everyone here. Despite stuff. Yknow.  
**myoneleader:** no need for a love a leader day for me. Promise :)  
**myoneleader:** but thank you.  
**bigbaby:** he's secretly blushing on the inside.  
**bigbaby:** lmfao baekhyun wants me to add him back  
**bigbaby:** let's make him suffer  
**pcwhy:** i agree 1000000%  
**taotao:** okay. Now everyone in the chatroom better say one good thing about our leader  
**taotao:** or else  
**pcwhy:** cool with me  
**chenchendae:** me too  
**blowitlikefLUte:** count me in  
**taotao:** yaaay!  
**ihateidiots:** i love how peaceful this chat is without baekhyun  
**taotao:** umin then lulu then yifan then... you get the order.  
**wuyifun:** this Love Our Leader thing  
**wuyifun:** does it need a president or sth  
**chenchendae:** facepalms until the andromeda system  
**pcwhy:** ...  
**xingxing:** Yifan. There is a wordless agreement that you--Yes, You--are the president of this Love Our Leader Day. No one else will take your coveted spot.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** whoa xing chill  
**myoneleader:** guys we dont need this. I love all of you, okay? :)  
**pcwhy:** love you bro  
**bigbaby:** i love you too  
**dancingmachine:** i love you tooooo  
**ihateidiots:** heart  
**taotao:** LOOOOVE  
**wuyifun:** i love you the most  
**chenchendae:** tf yifan.  
**pcwhy:** sighs yifan  
**myoneleader:** ok you guys dont need to tell me one good thing ok.  
**myoneleader:** the fact that you're in this group with me is already the best thing any leader could ever ask for. :)  
**pcwhy:** :')  
**xingxing:** God, That's Beautiful.  
**dancingmachine:** :''')  
**myoneleader:** btw should we add baek now?  
**chenchendae:** yeah, he's threatening to go to the police if we dont add him back  
**pcwhy:** such empty threats.

myoneleader added byunbuns to the chatroom

 **byunbuns:** wow.  
**byunbuns:** the fucking nerve.  
**byunbuns:** thanks guys.  
**byunbuns:** slow clap for everyone  
**byunbuns:**  
**taotao:** you're ruining Love Our Leader Day  
**byunbuns:** ...............  
**byunbuns:** :(  
**byunbuns:** all i want is to be loved  
**myoneleader:** we love you baek :(  
**byunbuns:** you're just saying that. :(  
**myoneleader:** awww. Ok guys let's make it Love Baekhyun Day also  
**byunbuns:** no need. :(  
**taotao:** he insulted me :(  
**byunbuns:** sorry taotao you know how i am  
**taotao:** you hurt me  
**chenchendae:** you huuuuurt me  
**ihateidiots:** dae, no.  
**myoneleader:** okay look it's all thanks to baek we're all here.  
**myoneleader:** let's give him some credit, okay? :)  
**byunbuns:** junmyeon ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
**byunbuns:** you're always there for me  
**byunbuns:** unlike you lot! Hmph  
**chenchendae:** pains me to admit this but...  
**chenchendae:** you mean so much to me  
**pcwhy:** same bruh  
**myoneleader:** like we all say, Let's Love :)  
**dancingmachine:** yep  
**ninetynine:** ia!  
**chenchendae:** okay.  
**wuyifun:** anything for you, love.  
**pcwhy:** seriously, yifan  
**chenchendae:** im so close to kicking you out of this chatroom  
**wuyifun:** ㅗㅗ


	5. Love Our Leader [Part 2] and Character Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People expose people. They talk about their character deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE OF EXO MEMBER MOVIE SPOILERS

**wuyifun:** <https://68.media.tumblr.com/33a7b21798c832ddfedaf8fd2f32174b/tumblr_oky4qla2Mw1rc643lo1_540.png>  
**wuyifun:** Im Blessed. Im Grateful. There is a God.  
**wuyifun:** sad I missed it when it aired bUT  
**wuyifun:** thank goodness for a repeat.  
**byunbuns:** 5:22 PM  
**byunbuns:** you did that on purpose didn't you?  
**wuyifun:** AND HAVE YOU ASSHOLES LISTENED TO CURTAIN BECAUSE ISTG IF YOU HAVENT IM GOING TO FLY TO KOREA  
**pcwhy:** lol dad chill  
**chenchendae:** if you must know we downloaded the song THE FUCKING SECOND it was released  
**wuyifun:** good. Good. You are my children  
**chenchendae:** /disowns myself  
**bigbaby:** never gonna be your son  
**myoneleader:** yknow fan  
**myoneleader:** you could just pm me abt this  
**wuyifun:** well... they should be reminded of the authoritative figures in their life  
**taotao:** /coughs SM coughs  
**byunbuns:** pls. You two? Authoritative. Lol.  
**wuyifun:** you best be ready with armor byun baekhyun bc istg imma--  
**byunbuns:** I WENT ON INSTAGRAM LIVE AND STREAMED CURTAIN  
**wuyifun:** you are spared, my child  
**blowitlikefLUte:** /rolls eyes what a kiss ass

byunbuns kicked blowitlikefLUte out of the chatroom

ninetynine added blowitlikefLUte in the chatroom

 **blowitlikefLUte:** bitch  
**byunbuns:** i know i am /flips hair.  
**xingxing:** btw pls stfu im watching junmyeon's drama  
**xingxing:** and man, yifan. You best be jealous of the girl  
**wuyifun:** me... jealous?  
**wuyifun:** you wish.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** lol pls imma expose you  
**blowitlikefLUte:** he pmed me saying that he wanted byul to just disappear from the drama and be the grim reaper that pined for woojoo  
**wuyifun:** nuh-uh  
**wuyifun:** Those Are Lies  
**ninetynine:** i actually have proof.  
**myoneleader:** minseok sent it to me  
**wuyifun:** THE FUCK LUHAN  
**blowitlikefLUte:** /voldemort laugh  
**myoneleader:** /sighs, fan.  
**myoneleader:** it's just a drama.  
**wuyifun:** PFFT  
**myoneleader:** what now  
**wuyifun:** mr. "How-I-wish-I-was-Liu-Yifei".  
**myoneleader:** !!!  
**myoneleader:** TAO I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE  
**taotao:** sorry junmom. fandad was telling me things about you and that slipped  
**myoneleader:** :(  
**byunbuns:** why should we be jealous of our co-stars  
**byunbuns:** at least you dont die!!!  
**chenchendae:** I AM INVINCIBLE I DONT DIE IN DRAMAS  
**pcwhy:** fck you  
**dancingmachine:** isnt it hilarious tho  
**dancingmachine:** most of our characters die  
**dancingmachine:** its as if casting people hold a grudge against us  
**blowitlikefLUte:** shut up you havent died yet  
**wuyifun:** i cried like a baby when sangwoo died  
**bigbaby:** no one cares  
**wuyifun:** /force chokes you  
**myoneleader:** /pierces sehun with a lightsaber  
**bigbaby:** man my parents are ganging up on me  
**byunbuns:** awww what a touching moment  
**byunbuns:** [BREAKING NEWS] Oh Sehun finally accepts Kim Jummyeon and Wu Yifan as his nerd parents.  
**byunbuns:** oot-ish but im kinda jelly of dyo  
**ihateidiots:** why  
**byunbuns:** i wish i could get more great acting gigs  
**byunbuns:** where it wont involve me in an accident or in jail or dying  
**pcwhy:** lol me too  
**byunbuns:** you didnt die in movies idiot  
**pcwhy:** in the drama jfc dont you watch  
**byunbuns:** lol no  
**pcwhy:** ㅗ  
**byunbuns:** ok it suddenly became quiet  
**byunbuns:** guys?  
**byunbuns:** hellooooooo  
**byunbuns:** why are you guys like this  
**byunbuns:** i miss you guys  
**byunbuns:** la la la la la  
**byunbuns:** weeeeee  
**byunbuns:** im a little teapot short and stout  
**byunbuns:** do a deer a female deer  
**byunbuns:** tale as old as time  
**chenchendae:** song as old as rhyme  
**pcwhy:** BEAUTY AND THE BEAAAAST  
**xingxing:** STOOOOP /mutes this gc  
**ihateidiots:** guys pls stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for only featuring a few of Exo members' characters, as I have watched only a select few.


	6. Luhan becomes Emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luhan becomes emo, he becomes a bit chatty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i was dead, right?  
> lol yeah me too  
> many things happened, but update!!!  
> i can't say when the next is, but I hope it's soon also.

**blowitlikefLUte:** wow, how long has it been  
**blowitlikefLUte:** no one's here huh  
**blowitlikefLUte:** lalala  
**blowitlikefLUte:** anyway, just wanted to say  
**blowitlikefLUte:** im so proud of us guys  
**blowitlikefLUte:** well, technically, im proud of you 9.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** like nearing 5 years.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** how in the frick do you put up with that  
**pcwhy:** <https://68.media.tumblr.com/adc15505a5890005c03fb721b9cbdac4/tumblr_nngwnizCge1tr61zko1_250.gif>  
**blowitlikefLUte:** too late yeol  
**blowitlikefLUte:** BUT HI  
**blowitlikefLUte:** i dont want to be alone :c  
**pcwhy:** why are you emo  
**pcwhy:** but yeah 5 yrs  
**blowitlikefLUte:** anyway like we've gone to places  
**blowitlikefLUte:** we've seen a great number of fans  
**blowitlikefLUte:** 5 years, man  
**blowitlikefLUte:** cbx comeback soon and japan debut  
**blowitlikefLUte:** us three doing our own thing  
**blowitlikefLUte:** my bro minseok's birthday  
**bigbaby:** shut up luhan  
**blowitlikefLUte:** my birthday  
**blowitlikefLUte:** taotao's birthday  
**blowitlikefLUte:** baek's bday  
**blowitlikefLUte:** myeon's bday  
**blowitlikefLUte:** man we're all getting old  
**byunbuns:** wow you forgot sehun  
**blowitlikefLUte:** im sorry, who?  
**byunbuns:** Louis Vuitton's Best Dressed Man during Fashion Week -- Monsieur Se Hun Oh  
**bigbaby:** thanks for the recognition  
**blowitlikefLUte:** name doesn't ring a bell  
**blowitlikefLUte:** how was your paris trip, junmyeon  
**blowitlikefLUte:** did you have fun  
**blowitlikefLUte:** who were you with tho  
**blowitlikefLUte:** like i saw pictures of you with some tol man  
**blowitlikefLUte:** that looks like yifan  
**blowitlikefLUte:** OH!!! btwwwwwwww I FORGOT to send this before if you send this gif to yifan <http://68.media.tumblr.com/20052f53e4f10b46b63f176bdf470327/tumblr_ol4nl1YyH81qbbha7o1_400.gif> a hundred times over, he'll do you a favor by blocking you and ending your friendship for life  
**wuyifun:** SHUT UP  
**wuyifun:** GO AWAY LU HAN I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THIS PHASE  
**blowitlikefLUte:** I am never ever going to end my reign of torture with you  
**blowitlikefLUte:** anyway, how was paris  
**bigbaby:** it was great because  
**bigbaby:** you weren't there  
**blowitlikefLUte:** im sorry, did i ask you  
**myoneleader:** oh! luhan!!!  
**myoneleader:** yes it was fun!  
**myoneleader:** ((yifan sent that gif to me. ;c repeatedly saying he wants the both of us to have a child of our own, but i said it's impossible, fan. much as we want to have one))  
**myoneleader:** btw sehun apologize to luhan and vice versa  
**bigbaby:** shut up your not my mom or dad  
**blowitlikefLUte:** you're*  
**wuyifun:** ISTG SEHUN  
**blowitlikefLUte:** oh so you're now admitting you guys are truly and exclusively dating  
**byunbuns:** married, luhan1!!!  
**myoneleader:** sighs  
**blowitlikefLUte:** i just came here on this chat to say i miss you guys OK  
**taotao:** yeah i missed u too this made me so emo ;; hdu  
**ninetynine:** bro :c  
**xingxing:** ;;  
**myoneleader:** missed u too  
**wuyifun:** how about me myeon  
**myoneleader:** fan -_- we talk everyday. :c what else do you want  
**wuyifun:** your heart  
**myoneleader:** but you have it already ;c  
**byunbuns:** he has it already  
**pcwhy:** !!!  
**blowitlikefLUte:** !!!  
**blowitlikefLUte:** i love you my not real actual parents  <3  
**bigbaby:** /rolls eyes

blowitlikefLUte kicked bigbaby out of the chatroom  
myoneleader added bigbaby to the chatroom

 **myoneleader:** stop bickering, you two.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** sorry  
**bigbaby:** sorry  
**blowitlikefLUte:** but i legit miss you guys  
**bigbaby:** me too  
**taotao:** me three  
**dancingmachine:** me four  
**blowitlikefLUte:** /group hugs everyone  <3  
**blowitlikefLUte:** also let's meet in person after 2022* bye

... a few hours later

 **chenchendae:** seriously, you guys.  
**ihateidiots:** im so close to blocking everyone and leaving this chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2022, from what i gather is when luhan and kris' contracts with sm actually end hahaha


	7. Summoning Mr. Liu Yifei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is just Naturally High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIVE... again  
> I've decided to have this until Chapter 8 or 12  
> It depends on the updates I get  
> Lol  
> But I hope you enjoy
> 
> btw im just being delu in this chapter ehe (but i secretly hope it's real af, ngl 1+00 is 100ever.

**byunbuns:** OH  
**byunbuns:** MY  
**byunbuns:** GOD  
**byunbuns:** OH  
**byunbuns:** MY  
**byunbuns:** GOD  
**byunbuns:** OH  
**byunbuns:** MY  
**bigbaby:** STOP SPAMMING  
**byunbuns:** GOD  
**byunbuns:** <http://movie.phinf.naver.net/20170405_70/1491354419787AIJVB_JPEG/movie_image.jpg>  
**byunbuns:** TO ANYONE WHO DOESN'T OPEN THAT LINK IS DEAD TO ME

byunbuns set <http://movie.phinf.naver.net/20170405_70/1491354419787AIJVB_JPEG/movie_image.jpg> as an announcement

bigbaby blocked byunbuns

 **byunbuns:** I DON'T CARE IF SEHUN BLOCKED ME ALL I KNOW IS LIFE IS GOOD  
**byunbuns:** OH ALSO  
**byunbuns:** SUMMONING MR. LIU YIFEI MR LIU YIFEI YOU ARE NEEDED IN THIS CHATROOM FOR COMMENT  
**taotao:** once again mama im so sorry for exposing you  
**ihateidiots:** are you on drugs?  
**byunbuns:** NO IM NATURALLY HIGH  
**blowitlikefLUte:** oh 4/20, my birthday  
**bigbaby:** wow literally no one cares  
**blowitlikefLUte:** ㅗㅗㅗㅗ  
**blowitlikefLUte:** dont expect too much, guys.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** movie's aight, but not to my liking  
**blowitlikefLUte:** sorry fan  
**bigbaby:** junmyeon's gonna watch it regardless  
**bigbaby:** it's yifan we're talking about, guys.  
**bigbaby:** duh  
**wuyifun:** tnx for being honest, luhan  
**wuyifun:** appreciate it bro  
**xingxing:** that's on my to watch list, but im not gonna watch in korea; i'll just download it sorry yifan  
**wuyifun:** lol that's ok bruh thanks for the support  
**dancingmachine:** hoping for the success of your film here, yifan ^^  
**wuyifun:** such a good child, jongin  
**bigbaby:** sighs  
**wuyifun:** are you watching, sehun?  
**bigbaby:** i wanna spare myself from watching can anyone else watch with junmyeon???  
**wuyifun:** HEY  
**wuyifun:** YOU ACCOMPANY JUNMYEON OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS  
**bigbaby:** SOMEONE SPARE ME  
**bigbaby:** HE'S ABOUT TO BUY ME A TICKET TO A MIDNIGHT SHOWING  
**bigbaby:** ok fuck  
**bigbaby:** he just bought it  
**wuyifun:** you're gonna watch the movie, jun? :D  
**bigbaby:** he says if i don't accompany him he's gonna expose me on my birthday  
**pcwhy:** but junmyeon has a good soul  
**chenchendae:** he literally won't hurt anyone  
**bigbaby:** YOU'RE NOT HIS ROOMMATE!!!!  
**myoneleader:** sehun you informed me first  
**myoneleader:** and you promised!!!  
**myoneleader:** you'll always be my film buddy  
**byunbuns:** WOW IM HURT BEYOND REPAIR  
**myoneleader:** but we promised each other :c  
**byunbuns:** ok i'll just sulk in a corner  
**ninetynine:** lol what a drama queen  
**byunbuns:** minseok why must you do this to me

bigbaby unblocked byunbuns

 **bigbaby:** lol sorry i just want the tea  
**ihateidiots:** we. all. live. in. the. same. dorm. you. could. get. the. "tea". by. asking. what. happened.  
**ninetynine:** baek's not sulking btw, he's just playing his computer game  
**bigbaby:** liar  
**bigbaby:** i hope your character dies  
**byunbuns:** i :-) wonder :-) how :-) you :-) still :-) have :-) fans :-)  
**bigbaby:** duh im fabulous  
**wuyifun:** i feel so ignored  
**wuyifun:** i asked The One and Only Love of My Life if he's gonna watch and he didn't say anything ;'(  
**chenchendae:** now we get from which side of the family baekhyun gets the extraness  
**myoneleader:** sorry, i wasn't able to backtrack, fan  
**myoneleader:** but yeah im watching, duh.  
**myoneleader:** ialrtextedyou  
**wuyifun:** oh sorry, yeah i didn't see  
**byunbuns:** life is good indeed  
**byunbuns:** i have a question @junmyeon  
**myoneleader:** yes?  
**byunbuns:** your current hairstyle  
**byunbuns:** did you copy it because of yifan? see: <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C8QwtQhUAAAcy6U.jpg>  
**byunbuns:** and tell us  
**byunbuns:** your cellphone cover: <http://socdn.smtown.com/upload/starhome/board/images/2017/04/02/p1bcl7k1eg9q3tq61l8e16ql1vvl4.jpg>  
**byunbuns:** CALI FOR NIA  
**byunbuns:** are you hinting something  
**byunbuns:** and yifan  
**byunbuns:** did you accept the movie role  
**byunbuns:** bc yifei noonim looks like junmyeon :-)  
**myoneleader:** sighs  
**myoneleader:** i think my answers will be obvious, baek.  
**wuyifun:** .............  
**wuyifun:** guilty.  
**byunbuns:** we are all blessed  
**byunbuns:** everything is great  
**byunbuns:** ever just the saaaaaaaaaaaame  
**byunbuns:** ever a suuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiise  
**chenchendae:** ever as befoooooooooore  
**pcwhy:** ever just as suuuuuuuuuure  
**ihateidiots:** STFU  
**byunbuns:** both a little scared  
**chenchendae:** neither one prepared  
**pcwhy:** BEAUTY AND THE BEAST  
**wuyifun:** did you watch beauty and the beast, jun?  
**chenchendae:** wowowowow we sang to them beauty and the beast, and the only person he just literally goes to ask junmyeon only  
**chenchendae:** we don't matter, guys.  
**myoneleader:** yup, i did. with sehunnie. didn't i tell you?  
**chenchendae:** they literally forgot we're here  
**myoneleader:** jongdae....................  
**wuyifun:** i know some of you watched it, you even spoiled it  
**chenchendae:** THE ANIMATED AND THE LIVE ACTION ARE JUST THE SAME?!?!?!?!  
**myoneleader:** will you be here on 4/20, yifan?  
**wuyifun:** not sure, jun. gotta check my sched  
**byunbuns:** HEART EYES  
**byunbuns:** are YOU GUYS GOING TO MEET? BECAUSE WE COULD TOTALLY COVER FOR YOU  
**myoneleader:** it's risky, baekhyun  
**myoneleader:** im just asking him  
**wuyifun:** i'll get back to you  
**myoneleader:** ok ^^~  
**byunbuns:** YOU MEAN YOU'LL RETURN TO HIS ARMS?!?!?!  
**ihateidiots:** dummy, he meant he'll update him with his schedule  
**byunbuns:** this is the most you've spoken in our chatroom. i lvoe you, soo, so so much.  <3  
**byunbuns:** love*  
**byunbuns:** and i love the idea yifan and junmyeon together ehehehe  <3  
**wuyifun:** it's not just an idea, baekhyun, because it's real ;)  
**byunbuns:** [BREAKING NEWS] YIFAN AND JUNMYEON ARE REAL  
**myoneleader:** :)  
**wuyifun:** <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is only fiction. I have no idea nor want to know if they have watched Beauty and The Beast. Hahaha.


	8. Let's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one blocks each other.

**wuyifun:** happy 5th anniversary, exo  <3  
**blowitlikefLUte:** happy 5th guise  
**byunbuns:** HAPPY 5, MY FRIENDS, MY LOVES, MY DINGBATS  
**wuyifun:** lol baek that's r00d  
**xingxing:** dingbats?  
**taotao:** lol that sounds like wingdings  
**taotao:** Happy 5thhhhhhh  
**xingxing:** wingdings?  
**wuyifun:** Only 90s Kids Will Understand  
**chenchendae:** we're all 90s kids you dumbass  
**chenchendae:** I love you guys, happy 5th anniversary to each and everyone. Even those who aren't with us at present.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** you make it sound like we're dead  
**bigbaby:** only you, to me, are dead.  
**blowitlikefLUte:** YOU BEST BE GLAD IM NOT BLOCKING YOU THIS IS A SPECIAL DAY OH SEHUN SPARE ME YOUR ASSHOLENESS FOR ONCE  
**bigbaby:** k  
**ninetynine:** love you guys  <3 happy 5th anniversary, everyoooone  
**myoneleader:** thank you so much to everyone here. i'm glad we have spent 5 years with each other, even if some have left, they were still part of what we are today. i still am in awe that we have made it this far, i'm incredibly happy to share this beautiful and wonderful experience with all of you. you guys are my family, thank you very much. happy 5th anniversary. i love you all. kim minseok. lu han. wu yifan. zhang yixing. byun baekhyun. kim jongdae. park chanyeol. do kyungsoo. kim jongin. oh sehun. we are one  <3  
**byunbuns:** BRB I'M GRABBING TISSUES  
**bigbaby:** exactly for what purpose?  
**pcwhy:** shuttup sehun  
**pcwhy:** thanks junmyeon-nim. we love you too  
**taotao:** junmyeoooooooooooon /hugs  
**wuyifun:** <33333  
**chenchendae:** thanks our favorite leader.  <3  
**dancingmachine:** happy 5th guys. thanks for the most touching letter, junmyeon  <3  
**xingxing:** i realized i haven't greeted everyone!!! happy fifth anniversary, people  <3  
**pcwhy:** happy 5th anniversary guys  <33333  
**ihateidiots:** i don't say it much either, i love you guys. happy for the 5 years  <3  
**byunbuns:** KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**pcwhy:** aww kyungsoo  
**chenchendae:** our kyungsoo  <3333  
**blowitlikefLUte:** everyone else except sehun has said their greetings  
**bigbaby:** because you save the best for last, duh  
**bigbaby:** my bros. thanks for the first 5 years, let's stay for 5 or even more  <3 i love you guys...  
**byunbuns:** awwwww this not really heartless boy.  <3333  
**byunbuns:** i'm so happy :')  
**myoneleader:** /group hug everyone!!! even if all of us aren't in the same room  
everyone: /hug  
**myoneleader:** thank you to everyone. you guys are the best!  
**myoneleader:** let's love  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has made it this far, thank you so much! Words can't express how happy I am that you stuck with this crack filled series. Sadly, I had to finish this at Chapter 8, as the main reason for creating the chatfic was to celebrate their 5th anniversary, and I'm ending it on a sappy note. 
> 
> I have so much to say to EXO, but I don't think 4000++ characters would suffice what I feel for them. Anyway, to you, (who's also) celebrating with all the other EXO-Ls... I wish you also a happy anniversary, whether you were with them from the beginning or you started somewhere in the middle... the fact you have stayed with them matters. Let us continue lighting this world with Cosmic Latte so our boys will know that we shine with and for them. ^^~
> 
> Until the next series, everyone. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by my reading of yoi group chat fics. Hahaha. Let me know what you think. Hahaha. Should I continue or? Hahaha.


End file.
